


Set Up

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman sets Dean up, but Dean's okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Roman invites Dean over to a family dinner forcing Dean to confess his feelings for his best friend. And bonus points for Dean being liked right away by Roman's mom

"This is really good." Dean says, smiling at Roman’s mom. 

"I’m glad you like it, Dean. It’s an old family recipe." She says, beaming at him. It’s clear she’s taken an instant liking towards Dean with his leather jacket and scuffed combat boots and wild mess of curls. 

Roman shoves his fork in his mouth and kicks Dean under the table gently, smiling at him. Dean makes a face at him and kicks back a little harder, but then he grins at Roman.

"So do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, Dean?" Mrs. Reigns asks, glancing at Roman.

"No ma’am." Dean answers, squirming slightly in his seat.

"Oh, surely you’re just fighting everyone off, handsome as you are!" She laughs.

"Give the poor boy a break." Mr. Reigns says, smiling fondly at his wife.

"I just want to know if he likes anyone! So do you, Dean? Any crushes?" She asks, smiling at Dean again.

Dean squirms around in his seat, blushing somewhat and Roman’s not going to save him from this because this is too good. 

Dean opens his mouth and blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. “Roman.” He immediately slaps a hand over his mouth and stares wide eyed at Roman. 

Roman’s mom practically falls off her chair as she breaks into giggles. 

"I knew it." Roman says, leaning back in his chair, smug smile on his face.

"You totally set me up." Dean accuses, but he’s grinning across the table at Roman.

"Maybe a little, but you’ll forgive me because I have a crush on you too." Roman smirks.

The rest of dinner and dessert goes rather well, if you ask Dean.


End file.
